Le cœur de l'orphelinat
by buli-chan
Summary: Le père de Akashi s'est mis en tête de trouver un serviteur pour son fils malgré son désaccord. Ce dernier va tout tenter pour le faire changer d'avis et cela ne va pas le mener là ou il le souhaite par contre son fils ...


**Bonjour ou bonsoir selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci. Je viens cette fois-ci avec un autre one shoot en essayant d'être plus sérieux que la première fois.**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter à part:**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Mon dieu que cela a le don de m'agacer tout ça. Pardon qui suis-je. J'oublie les bonnes manières bon remédions y tout de suite.

Je m'appelle Akashi seijirou issus d'une famille noble avec deus frères. Dire leurs noms inutile ou alors au moment voulu.

Voilà jusque là rien d'anormal excepté mon physique quelque peu déroutant, je venais de fêter mes 16 ans et mon père s'est mis dans le crane que j'allais avoir un serviteur.

Seul bémol je déteste ça, pour une raison assez simple ce sont juste des gens qui font ceux qui vous adorent devant vous et qui vous critiquent et traitent de tous les noms derrière.

Par contre mon paternel refuse de voir mon point de vue et continue de m'harceler avec ça, ce qui est très embêtant.

Voilà où j'en suis… Tien quand on parle du loup, le voici qui arrive avec un sourire vicieux encore sur le visage.

« Seijirou j'ai à te parler.

« Oui, père.

« Je sais que ta réponse est toujours non mais pour l'heure je souhaiterais que tu m'accompagnes à un endroit, un orphelinat en soufflant le dernier mot pour pas que je l'entende presque.

« Comme vous le souhaitez… »

Et nous voilà dans le train en direction d'un lieu je ne sais où, je croyais un orphelinat mais rien de concret.

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence, rien à nous dire ce qui m'arrangeais je n'aimais pas particulièrement cet homme. J'en profitai alors pour regarder les paysages que je trouvais bien triste que de vulgaires décombres du à cause d'intempéries ou du temps.

Arrivés à bon port nous partîmes à pied sous ma surprise bien évidement cachée.

Il était rare que mon paternel veuille marcher, c'est à noter sur le carnet des exploits !

Nous y voilà et honnêtement je ne savais pas quoi dire. La maison était grande mais extrêmement abimée et triste.

Le jardin était sale avec plein de hautes herbes pas coupé depuis longtemps, mon intuition me disait que certaines fenêtres ou partie du bâtiment risquaient de s'écrouler d'ici peu de temps

J'entrai après quelques instants passés à observer le lieu et suivis mon père déjà rentré.

Nous fûmes accueillis par une horde d'enfants, orphelins et par des sages femmes assez âgés et fatiguées par leur travail.

Les petits étaient de toutes taille et de tout âge, trois ans comme treize comme dix huit ans et nous tournaient autour avec de l'admiration dans les yeux et espéraient pourvoir nous toucher.

Je trouvai la réponse alors à son précédent sourire, ce vieux était venu ici pour essayer de me convaincre alors à choisir un enfant au lieu donc d'un adulte.

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pensé plus tôt c'était une évidence !

Je décidai de partir de tout cet attroupement et après quelques minutes je réussis à m'enfuir des mains des orphelins qui ne faisaient que de toucher la tenue de mon père me mettant au second degré ce qui ne me déplaisait pas loin de là.

Je savais que ma famille gérait cet endroit mais en réalité c'était juste pour faire gonfler leur égo c'est-à dire pour que les gens ne disent pas juste que nous avions beaucoup d'argent et disent à la place le mot généreux qui était absolument faux.

De couloir en couloir tous semblables gris et fait de pierres abimées, je m'enfonçais encore plus dans cet endroit jusqu'à arriver à ce qui me semble être une bibliothèque.

Là mes yeux virent un garçon d'à peu près mon âge, brun, de presque même taille que moi je supposais, yeux marrons bref beaucoup plus ordinaire que moi en train de lire.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas normal, disons que j'ai les cheveux rouges, feu ce qui est rare, des yeux hétérogènes l'un rouge l'autre orange. Tout cela me donnait un air effrayant renforcé par mon aura tout aussi intense.

Bref tout le monde me fuyait à cause de ça ou avait peur de moi….

Revenons à la scène maintenant.

Assis sur un tabouret de petite taille le dos appuyé contre une étagère et un livre dans les mains. Il lisait un livre plus ou moins connu que j'avais lu moi aussi mais ce n'était pas cela qui fit que je continuais d'observer ce garçon qui m'intriguait.

Ce n'était pas son physique car il paraissait frêle ni vraiment son aura qui était faible comparé à la mienne.

Cependant elle dégageait quelque chose d'étrange qui me perturbait.

Je regardais ma montre et calculai que mon père allait surement m'appeler d'ici une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Décidé à engager la conversation avec l'inconnu toujours dans ses bouquins je m'avançai vers lui.

« Excusez-moi ….

Il ne me remarqua même pas alors je voulus faire bouger le livre pour que ce dernier me réponde au moins, ce qui eut un effet totalement inattendu.

« Oi, mais qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin toi ?

« Calme toi, je voulais juste te parler un peu, pas la peine que tu t'énerves.

« Je suis calme, je n'aime pas qu'on me dérange c'est tout fils de bourge.

« Ce gosse commençait vraiment à m'énerver, je perdais mo, sang froid et la tension montait vite entre nous deux.

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

« Bien ce que tu as entendu, tu es un fils de bourge qui ne se prend pas pour une merde et qui regarde les gens de haut.

« Ah bon et qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça lui hurlais-je dessus tout en fouillant dans mes poches pour trouver mes ciseaux pour lui balancer dessus avec mon aura comme appui la plus effrayante.

A ce moment là mon père avec une sœur arrivèrent pour dire qu'on rentrait, pile à temps sinon je l'aurais tué.

Nous rentrâmes dans le silence encore et dès mon arrivé j'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre de rage.

Même l'envie de jouer au basket mon activité favorite ne venait pas cet après midi.

Pourtant ce type je ne disparaissais pas de ma tête son aura était bizarre et m'intriguait sans cesse. Je décidais malgré tout d'y retourner le lendemain donc de sécher les cours pour une fois.

J'avais juste oublié un détail si je faisais l'école buissonnière, lui non mais bon étant dans un gigantesque orphelinat peu de cours devait être assuré.

Seul bémol j'y pensais devant le portail et près de trois heures je passais dans le froid jusqu'à ce qu'une sœur ouvrit le portail pour l'heure des visites.

Surprise de me voir elle me demanda avec gentillesse.

« Bonjour mon fils, que fais-tu ici ?

« Je viens voir quelqu'un.

« Ah bon qui ?

« Heu…

Je réalisais que son nom m'était inconnu alors à la place je lui racontai le gros de ma rencontre avec lui.

« Cet enfant se nomme Furihata Kouki. Il n'est pas très turbulent mais est souvent mis à l'écart. Ses parents sont mort très tôt et étaient des gens malhonnêtes et l'utilisaient à leur fins. Ce pauvre petit est effrayé maintenant pour un rien sauf quand il lit un livre là on peut le comparer à un animal….

« J'en ai un aperçu de cela dans la bibliothèque.

« Donc tu veux le revoir n'est-ce pas ?

« Oui.

« Pourquoi si je puis me permettre ?

« Je ne sais pas trop mais je sens quelque chose d'intriguant en lui peut-être du à son caractère étrange. »

LA vielle dame rigola doucement ce qui me fit rougir et elle m'emmena devant une salle de cours en me disant d'attendre 10 minutes et je le verrais.

Pendant ce petit laps de temps, j'observais les alentours tristes et sombres, du gris même l'extérieur paraissait fade, déprimé alors faisant quelque chose de totalement absurde et inutile je mis mon oreille contre la porte pour ne rien entendre et me relevais bredouille.

D'un coup une cloche sonna servant surement de sonnerie et j'allai me cacher derrière un mur un peu à l'opposée pour que les autres ne me voient pas.

Ce qui fonctionna, tous les petits coururent à l'extérieur se poussant presque ce qui me fit sourire, là aussi les cours étaient des choses horribles envers le cerveau.

Seulement celui que je cherchais n'y était pas sans grande surprise.

Environ deus-trois minutes plus tard, livre à la main sortant de cours alors je me mis en plein milieu par sureté que le brun ne puisse m'éviter.

« Tiens les nobles n'ont pas cours, eux ? Ah si je sais tu as été refusé à cause de ton idiotie.

Vraiment ce type m'insupportait, je venais parler et lui se fout ouvertement de ma figure. Une envie de sortir mon arme favorite alias mes ciseaux pour lui flanquer un peur bleue me prit.

Attendez un truc, la bonne sœur disait qu'il était peureux sans livre….

Une idée germa dans mon esprit que j'appliquai de suite.

D'un mouvement rapide je tapais dans ses mains qui sous la surprise lâcha le bouquin.

Là il fit quelque chose d'inattendu qui me laissa bouche bée, la fuite.

Bien que Kouki n'était pas très rapide comparé à moi seulement sous l'effet de la surprise je démarrai avec un temps de retard et finis par le perdre.

En effet en plus de le poursuivre je devais être discret donc me cacher des autres alors que lui n'avait pas à le faire puis de toute façon les autres avaient de ne pas le remarquer…

La pauvre, mine de rien cela devait être très dur, tu m'étonnes après que le seul lieu où on ne le rejetait pas c'est dans les livres et que son caractère a changé radicalement au fil du temps.

Bref quittons mes pensées et essayons de le retrouver.

Seulement j'avais négligé un détail, le lieu en lui-même je n'avais aucun plan ni aucune idée où j'allais.

Couloir après couloir arrivant plusieurs fois à des culs de sacs ce qui commençait à m'agacer fortement.

Au bout peut-être de trente minutes voir d'une heure, il fallait le dire mes recherches étaient futiles et longues et ne me menaient nulle part.

Ayant marre de le chercher et l'envie de faire une pause, je sortis de la bâtisse pour aller dans la cours dans une parti éloigné de tous et de leurs yeux.

Ma direction était par derrière le devant de la cour où peu de personnes devaient y être et en effet mon raisonnement était juste.

Par ailleurs une personne était sur le terrain et il me semblait de là ou j'étais de le reconnaitre et qu'il était ce petit garnement qui avait fui.

Doucement mais discrètement j'avançais pour me cacher derrière un arbre à coté du terrain de basket.

Alors lui aussi pratiquait ce sport…

Son niveau n'était pas excellent mais pas mauvais non plus, aucune actions extravagantes ou qui sortait de l'ordinaire, que des bases mais extrêmement solides.

Le brun dribblait tranquillement sur ce petit morceau de terrain car en plus s'il y avait un terrain de foot entier pour le basket c'était une autre histoire, qu'une petite zone sous le carré couvrant la zone des trois points.

Je soufflais doucement et enleva ma veste polaire gardée jusque là puis mon pull blanc pour être plus qu'en manche courte.

Après cela, je m'élançais et volais avec facilité la balle pour me tenir devant lui qui tremblait comme une feuille en me voyant.

Immédiatement je partis en dribblant et passais facilement furihata presque pétrifié et marquai le panier les yeux fermés presque.

Je lui passais le ballon et on reprit sans l'écouter. Nous jouâmes une heure ou deux durant lesquelles ma surpuissance était sans appel.

Nous fîmes une pause après durant laquelle j'ouvris la discussion ainsi :

« Je vois que même si tu es une poule mouillé tu ne fais pas que de t'enfuir.

« Ah… m … merci.

« Tu es quand même un froussard. Mis à part cela, tes mouvements sont trop communs et superficielles si jamais tu les diversifiais cela ferait quelque chose de super.

J'eu l'air de le surprendre, enfin deux trois heures auparavant je voulais l'étrangler ou le tuer d'une quelconque manière et là je lui donne des conseils comme un ami.

Moi-même fus le premier surpris par ma propre attitude.

Certes cela n'était pas un mystère je suis le capitaine de Rakuzan qui est une équipe d'élites alors que je ne suis qu'à peine en première année.

Contrairement à ceux que beaucoup pensaient mon père n'avait pas payé aucune utilité je l'étais devenu naturellement. Par ailleurs aucun joueur n'avait été contre mon poste.

Donc je pouvais lui être utile pour progresser, cela était sur et pourtant furihata n'avait pas l'air de souhaiter de l'aide.

Peut-être est ce pour cela que je veux le faire…

« Alors je ferai de mon mieux. »

Voilà ce que fut sa réponse qui me convainquit de revenir le weekend suivant et non le lendemain après les cours bien entendu sinon je ne donne pas chère de ma peau si je sèche encore une fois. Au fond ce n'est pas sin mal que ça, je devrais m'y mettre plus souvent.

Après la fin de notre petit dialogue je rentrais chez moi ou mon paternel m'hurla de lui rendre des comptes.

Je ne lui répandis absolument rien et allait simplement dans ma chambre préparer le motif de mon absence qui sonnait faux dans mes oreilles.

Les jours qui suivirent furent normaux, cours où les profs lâchaient des mots insignifiants que personne n'écoutait ou presque puis les entrainements quotidiens qui me réjouissaient.

Notre coach, brun et de grande taille, nous annonça le vendredi que pendant le mois qui arrivèrent dans une semaine, pas de club de basket ce qui ne me surprit guère.

En effet les tournois venaient de s'achever sur notre victoire, par ailleurs comme en grande vacances on s'entrainait toujours la décision était de nous donner du repos alors en période scolaire.

Le point positif que je notais dans une partie de mon cerveau était que je pourrais aller tous les soirs à l'orphelinat en cachette assurément.

L'entrainement reprit après cette déclaration et un soulagement pour moi dans les semaines à venir était que je n'entendrais plus le cri de guerre alias muscle de cet idiot de ().

Le soir après la fin de l'entrainement j'acceptai d'aller avec eux pour manger une glace et passer la soirée ce qui les surprit car c'était la première fois que j'acceptai de faire une activité hors le basket avec quelqu'un.

Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer de suite puisqu'à peine dans ma maison, mes parents vont m'harceler avec mes frères pour que je leur rende des comptes. De plus une occupation m'est fournie pour la soirée.

Remarque j'appréciais cette sortie plus que ce que je pensais. Vraiment quelque chose de bizarre s'était passé depuis la rencontre avec ce froussard je commençais à vouloirs des amis maintenant.

Contrairement à ce que me disait ma famille ce sentiment est bon, je sens que je veux apprendre à plus connaitre mes coéquipiers mais encore plus « mon apprenti de basket ». J'étais impatient d'être à demain…

Mon réveil sonna et afficha 07 h 30, heure à laquelle je me levais, me préparais pour aller à mon lieu mystérieux.

Exactement 30 minutes 19 secondes plus tard, me voilà dans le train, assis sur le même siège que la dernière fois en direction de la maison délabrée.

J'arrivai vers les 10 heures à la gare et mis 10 minutes et 45 secondes pour arriver sur le lieu où la gardienne me reconnut sans peine et me laissa entrer, un sourire fin sur les lèvres.

J'allais dans la bibliothèque tout d'abord pour voir si son occupation était la lecture mais non puisqu'il ne s'y trouvait pas de ce fait ma direction fut le terrain.

Comme je le pensais, ce petit froussard y était en train de dribbler avec son ballon sur ses jambes frêles.

Pour ne pas lui faire peur, j'avançais tranquillement en sifflotant pour signaler ma présence ce qui fonctionna.

« Bonjour furihata Kouki, comment vas-tu ?

« Bonjour bien et vous ?

« Bien on joue au basket ?

« D'accord… »

Comme la fois précédente son buste était trop raide et ses mouvements hésitants. Enfin au bout de 20 minutes, sa peur disparut ce qui le calma.

Ainsi ses actions s'améliorèrent pour faire du jeu de meilleure qualité, ce petit a de l'avenir c'est certain !

Nous pratiquâmes encore un peu jusqu'à environ midi et quart où je fus invité à manger ce que j'acceptais avec plaisir. Nous mangeâmes en silence à croire que ma présence le terrifiait au point de presque plus respirer.

Ensuite contrairement à son souhait d'aller aux livres, je l'embarquai vers la cour où nous nous assîmes sur un banc.

« Dis tu ne pourrais pas me montrer que tu as des tripes comme la première fois.

« Hein ? Je suis désolé mais je n'étais pas maitre de moi.

« Je le sais au vu de ta présence, ce n'est pas que tu as deux personnalités mais plus que tu es accro aux livres.

« Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire.

« Evidement mais tu n'es pas fautif. D'ailleurs arrête de me vouvoyer on a le même âge Furihata et appelle moi Akashi je ne mange pas les humains tu sais.

«Quelle question prévisible, à laquelle je vais y répondre honnêtement. Tu es la première personne qui n'a pas peur de mon rang social et pis de me dire de dégager. C'est intriguant et j'aime cela. Par ailleurs ta vision des familles riches est tout à fait vraie.

« Mais tu es un fils de famille riche et tu aimes quand je dis du mal d'eux ?

« C'est plus véridique que mensonger, de plus moi-même n'aime pas ce milieu, mes relations sont artificielles avec eux. Bon je t'ai suffisamment expliqué la raison de ma présence ici maintenant occupons nous. »

Après cela, nous allâmes vers la bibliothèque où je m'amusais à faire râler ce petit froussard en lui prenant les livres qu'il lisait.

Après peut-être une ou deux heures, le basket fut de nouveau notre activité où je lui montrais ma technique de l'empereur, l'œil de l'empereur jusque là invaincue.

Comme dit précédemment ma victoire fut certaine mais grâce à cela je l'entrainais à augmenter sa hargne et ses mouvements sauf deux ou trois où je sortais avec mes coéquipiers.

Mes parents commençaient de plus en plus à m'espionner cependant plus malin que ses pauvres fous, j'arrivais sans cesse à les semer.

Durant ce laps de temps j'appelais mon ami maintenant pas son prénom et lui par le mien. ON se racontait tout et on rigolait ensemble.

J'appris que ses parents l'avaient abandonné après l'avoir utilisé même si cela je le savais déjà.

Nous arrivâmes le dimanche avant que le délai de repos expirait et contrairement aux multiples fois d'avant je me levais vers les 09 heures et j'attendis mon vieux pour parler d'un sujet oublié depuis peu, mon domestique je m'étais décidé.

« Père, souvenez-vous d'il y a environ 1 mois voir deux, vous souhaitez que je possède mon propre domestique ce que je refusais. Cependant ma décision est prise, je veux une certaine personne non en tant que domestique mais ami qui m'obéira tout de même. Mes conditions sont acceptées ou no ?

« Oui elles sont acceptées. »

Je voyais que cela l'agaçait fortement mais comme je lui «étais supérieur car mon light motif était je gagne toujours depuis que je sais tout ce qui s'était toujours avéré juste.

« Très bien. »

Il s'en suit que je pris une énième fois le train pour me rendre sur le lieu au grand cœur.

J'étais de bonne humeur et ma montre affichait désormais 11 h 30 je me dirigeais vers le centre de livre où je le trouvais.

Avec le temps, le brun s'était habitué à mon aura et savait me reconnaitre ainsi il leva la tête, content de me vor.

« Bonjour Seiji – décidément mon nom est trop long pour lui-

« Bonjour Kouki… j'ai quelque chose à te dire d'important.

Sentant que cela me pesait et que je souhaitais en finir au plus vite, ce dernier leva la tête et me regardait fixement attendant que je veuille bien continuer.

« Je souhaite que tu m'accompagnes chez moi et devienne mon domestique.

Décidément sa tête signifiait que ma phrase le laissait sur place, choqué.

« Devenir ton domestique…hum je refuse !

Son ton était assuré et me déstabilisa pour la première fois :

« Heu, pourquoi ?

« Désolé Seiji mais je ne pense pas arriver à suivre tous les ordres en plus cela me gonflerait de devoir faire le chien parmi les riches. Puis qu'est ce qu'il te prend tout à coup ?

« Cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui idiot, cette décision est murement réfléchie. Je déteste les serviteurs car ce sont des personnes se comportant comme les précieuses ridicules (ou voir le la CPE du lycée René Char mais cela est une autre histoire.). Seulement toi tu es mon ami avec qui je souhaite rester c'est pour cela que je te le demande.

« Dis donc ça c'est de la déclaration j'en aurais rigolé un mois auparavant.

« Cela est certain. Puis une énorme bibliothèque est disponible chez moi alors tu pourras y aller et lire ce que tu souhaites.

« Ah ouais pas con chez les nobles, il doit y en avoir des énormes, dans ce cas j'accepte. »

L'argument en or comment avais-je pu oublier celui-ci un instant. Bref Kouki devint mon domestique et fut inscrit à Rakuzan où il devient un titulaire facilement ce qui n'était pas une surprise après l'entrainement que je lui avais fait ingurgite. Par ailleurs les membres l'avaient très bien accueilli alors j'étais heureux. Vraiment je suis content de l'avoir rencontré !

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et postez un petit review cela fait toujours plaisir j'accepte tout sauf bien sur les insultes. Bonne fin de journée ou de soirée.**


End file.
